Conventionally, disposable diapers including front and rear waist members adapted to cover the wearer's waist are known. For example, JP 2006-525858 A (PTL 1) discloses front and rear waist members respectively having an inner sheet lying on the skin-facing side, an outer sheet lying on the non-skin-facing side and, between the inner sheet and the outer sheet, waist elastics and graphic sheets formed with the graphics.
The waist elastics are attached under tension in a body-cross direction between the inner and outer sheets.
In this disposable diaper, the waist elastics are cut off in the regions in which the graphic sheets are set so that no contractile force might be exerted on the graphic sheets. By cutting off the waist elastics, the graphic displaying regions are free from the contractile force of the waist elastics and, in consequence, the graphics should not get wrinkled and become less-visible.